The Stranger
by NightlyHour
Summary: Silviya Petrova, daughter to Katherine, decided to head into Mystic Falls to see Elena. Though, what was supposed to be a simple visit soon turns into something that she didn't expect. Then again, anything can happen in Mystic Falls. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Here is an idea that is kicking around in my head, any feedback would be great. :) Also, I'm taking suggestions on who the OC should be paired with, so drop me a review if you want to leave me some input.

* * *

**The Stranger**

"Silviya Petrova, daughter to Katherine, decided to head into Mystic Falls to see Elena. Though, what was supposed to be a simple visit soon turns into something that she didn't expect. Then again, anything can happen in Mystic Falls. OC/?"

**Chapter One**

* * *

She had heard from a number of her sources that Mystic Falls seemed to be the centre of supernatural activity these days. From werewolves, to Originals, Mystic Falls seemed to be the place to avoid. There was even mention of a few hunters from "The Five" showing up, not that she knew much about them anyway. She only knew enough to know that she would have to watch her back while she was in town, for how long that is.

But, what caught her interest the most was the doppelganger.

It had been a long time since she had heard of another one popping up, and she would have gone just for that reason, but there was also mention of Katherine having stayed in town for a while. She wasn't sure if Katherine was still in town, though with the Originals sniffing about, she doubted Katherine would be.

So, she hoped the long drive would be worth it. Some music filtered out of a stereo in her car, though her mind was on the approaching lights of the small town. She passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign a while back, and it's been nothing but woods from there on.

Silviya was growing steadily bored, though, and found some sort of joy bubbling up once the trees started to thin, even passing the house she was staying in, but she wanted to get into town as soon as possible. Maybe give a visit to the doppelganger turned vampire, Silviya's smile growing slightly at the thought.

It had been such a long time since she had seen family, aside from hearing of Katherine.

_Peacemaker, _Silviya reminded herself, flexing her hands on the steering wheel.

_Even if _she _is there._

* * *

The Salvatore boarding house wasn't that hard to find, though Silviya stumbled upon the ruins of the original house first. It had been a while since she visited the town, though she never stayed for long anyway. She was always a drifter, moving onto greener grasses and the like.

She was a little surprised of the house at first, her eyes taking in the exterior before she decided to just head inside. She couldn't really pick up on any sounds or voices in the house while she was approaching it, so she assumed that she might hang around there for a while. Still, she has been caught off guard before. Though, she was as alert as she could be, seeing all the dangers present.

She planted her hand against the wooden door, opening it up and peered inside cautiously at first. She felt the urge to call out to see if anybody was at home, but decided that they would have heard the door open. It was better to have the upper hand, anyway.

Stepping inside, she took a few moments to admire the inside. Her eyes scanned the paintings on the wall, walking up to one to look at it closely. She hard someone come down the stairs carefully, Silviya fighting a small smile.

"You know what we do to thieves?" a cocky voice asked right behind her, Silviya a little surprised at how much closer than she thought he was. She turned her head slightly to the side, peering at him with brown eyes and a smile, amusement written all over her face.

"I was only looking," she said, turning to face the black haired man in front of her, "you should have made some noise, I would have knocked."

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

Silviya crossed her arms across her chest, glancing up when she heard another set of foot falls come down the stairs. Her eyes light up once she recognized the doppelganger, Elena's expression becoming confused once she saw her.

"Damon?" she called, coming down to stand a few steps behind him. Silviya couldn't hear a heart beat from the both of them, her smile growing slightly.

"So, the rumours are true, you are a vampire now. Or, am I talking to the wrong doppelganger?"

"No," Elena said, brushing back some of her hair from her face, "you are talking to the right one. Who are you?"

"That's what I want to know," Damon stated, sounding a little on edge, "the vampires that usually break into here are the ones that cause us trouble."

"I heard about your town's occupants, believe me," Silviya said, "I'm not here to cause anybody grief, I've come to visit family."

"Family?" Elena asked, Silviya nodding her head and stepped forward, extending her hand.

"I am Silviya," she said, Elena reaching out and shaking her hand, "Petrova."

Elena's eyes widened slightly, "Petrova? As in Katherine?"

"And you."

Silviya pulled her hand back, stepping back slightly to look at Damon. "I am a distant relative, though Katherine may know me better. I am her bastard child, after all."

"How is that possible?" Elena asked, "you look to be about the same age as her, physically."

"Well, when your mother stops ageing, you tend to have time to catch up to her," Silviya said, chuckling, "it's a pleasure to meet you finally, Elena. I guess I can say the same for Damon," she said giving him a look, "though his hospitality needs some work."

"So, you think you can just walk into Mystic Falls and make yourself at home here?" Damon asked, "you'd be down right delusional if you think that's happening without some problems."

"I know," Silviya said, "I do take after my mother a little bit, as much as I hate to admit it. I can take care of myself."

"Why are you even here?" Damon asked, sounding a little agitated.

"To see family, as I said. You seem a little annoyed, did I interrupt something?" Silviya said, though her expression didn't seem to match the supposed sincerity of her words. Damon just sighed, looking over at Elena. She glanced at him, as if waiting for his orders on something.

Silviya glanced between the two of them, then smirked slightly. "I am only pulling your chain," she said, "I only came to see if Elena was in town. She can come and see me if she wishes, I won't be staying for too long anyway."

"Wait," Elena said, calling out as Silviya started to walk away from the two of them towards the front door, "you sure you'll be okay?"

"She said she would, Elena," Damon insisted, Elena looking up at him.

"Yeah, but she's part of my family. No matter how removed. Plus, she said she isn't here to cause trouble."

"I'll be fine, Elena," Silviya said, "I live in a house outside of town, and as of late I don't have a target on my back. I'll be fine."

She gave Elena a comforting smile, though the look she gave Damon was a little harsh in nature. She turned and walked out into the night, closing the door behind herself. Silviya sighed, shaking her head.

_Maybe this was a bad idea after all, _she thought to herself, _this town seems to have issues with new towns folk. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was having issues with this chapter. I hope it turns out alright. Thank you all for the feedback so far! **

* * *

**The Stranger**

"Silviya Petrova, daughter to Katherine, decided to head into Mystic Falls to see Elena. Though, what was supposed to be a simple visit soon turns into something that she didn't expect. Then again, anything can happen in Mystic Falls. OC/?"

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It happened in a quick succession, Silviya had a feeling he had been following her. Though, she never expected him to attack her in her own home, which sparked some anger in her. He came at her only a mere couple of seconds after she entered into the lightly furnished house, Silviya hearing the rush of air before he was able to land a blow on her, giving her the advantage of twisting around slightly and grabbing him, flinging him down onto a coffee table, which broke with a loud crash when his body landed on it.

Silviya brushed some hair away from her face, watching Damon collect himself again.

"I know that breaking into your home was a bit over the line, but I didn't lay a hand on you," Silviya stated, glaring at him, "so, what gives you the right to attack me in my own home?"

Damon stood with a light groan, not expecting her quick reflexes. Silviya tried to fight back the small smile forming on her lips, though anger was very obvious in her gaze.

"Elena may be fooled by your little 'family' thing, but I can see right through it," Damon said, "what do you want with her?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I like to keep track of my relatives?" Silviya asked, taking a longing glance at her broken coffee table, "I don't understand your hostility towards me, what do _you_ want from me? I haven't done anything aside from walking into an already open door."

"I am telling you," Damon stated, "you should skip town. We have enough vampires, and Elena is fine-"

"I believe I can stay where I want to stay," Silviya said, stepping closer to him, "now, I'm telling you, leave my house before I do something rash. I have years over you and enough pent up rage to take you down, Salvatore."

"Now, for someone trying to be a peacekeeper, that certainly sounds like a threat."

Silviya smiled, "then I suggest you take it seriously."

Damon studied her for a few moments, "are you really Katherine's daughter?"

Silviya chuckled, "I get flattery from how many times you have to ask that. I had heard she was in town, is she still?"

"No," Damon said, "she took off a long while ago, though it would be interesting to give her a call. Let her know you are in town, if you are even who you claim to be."

"Go ahead," Silviya said, waving her hand at him as she turned to head towards her kitchen, "I figure a family reunion is in the cards anyway, I am searching for her also."

"Well, I'll make sure to send her a text," Damon said, a smirk on his face, "you aren't a very good host, fixing yourself something to drink while not offering me anything."

"I asked you to leave," Silviya said, not looking up from her cup as she poured herself a drink, "I don't offer anything to guests who have overstayed their welcome. Yours ended the moment you tried to attack me. Plus, you owe me a knew coffee table."

"You were the one who threw me into it."

"No matter," Silviya said, taking a sip from her drink, "leave."

"I'm not done with you," Damon said, "one wrong move, and your stay in this town will be ended."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Silviya said, watching as Damon disappeared. She let out a sigh, placing her empty glass down on the kitchen island and set out to clean up the mess in the living room.

* * *

Damon reached the boarding house finally, entering and looked up as Elena came to greet him. She had that accusing gaze that Damon was accustomed to.

"I don't understand why you want to terrorize her," she said, "she hasn't done anything."

"I don't trust her," Damon said, "and she's stronger than me, as it turns out, which makes her a bigger threat."

Elena sighed, "she's my family."

"You really don't believe that shtick do you?" Damon asked, Elena shrugging.

"She seems really sincere, and some of her appearance echos Katherine's," Elena explained, "just don't go making an enemy out of someone that wasn't one to begin with."

Damon pulled out his phone, "well, I gave her a bit of a free pass, though I'll keep my eye on her."

Elena frowned, noticing him type a number into the phone, "who are you calling?"

"Katherine," Damon stated simply.

"Why?" Elena asked, "I would let Silviya meet her on her own terms, not yours."

"She practically gave me permission to do it," Damon said, putting the phone to his ear, "it's 'in the cards', as she said."

Elena shook her head, brushing some of her hair away from her face. She listened to the phone ring from the other side of the call, Katherine's sly voice picking up after a few moments.

"_Damon,"_ she practically purred, _"long time no talk." _

"Yeah, yeah," Damon said, "something of yours turned up in town."

"_What would that be?" _

Damon smirked into the phone, "your daughter."

"_I don't have a daughter," _Katherine answered without missing a beat.

"She claims to be your 'bastard child', as she put it."

There was a pause, Damon raising his eyebrows waiting for a reply. "Cat got your tongue?"

"_What's her name?"_

"Silviya Petrova."

There was a click on the other end after a few moments, Damon pulling the phone away from his ear and looked down at it as he ended the call.

"Huh, she hung up."


End file.
